Dino Ghiranze
Dino Ghiranze is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XV. He is found at Galdin Quay, behind the restaurant sitting by the water. He is a reporter for Meteor Publishing with aspirations of becoming a jeweler, and sends the party on quests for rare gems, yielding accessories as rewards. Dossiers :Reporter-for-hire currently for media conglomerate Meteor Publishing. Though he exhibits a knack for journalism, his true passion is jewelry—more specifically, the crafting of gem-encrusted accessories. Fortunately for Dino, the seaside town of Galdin Quay allows him to spend his days sniffing out scoops around the port while browsing the artistic wares shipped in from overseas. :Despite his flippant appearance, Dino takes his metal-carving craft very seriously—so seriously, in fact, that he ultimately decides to quit his job as a reporter and devote his time to his art. Now, the journalist-cum-jeweler hopes to create accessories that will protect people from the daemons that threaten life on Lucis. Rumor has it Dino is currently crafting a ring for a special woman who shared a few scoops with him back when he first started working for Meteor Publishing. Profile Appearance Dino has white/silver spiked up hair, and wears a light gray waistcoat under a dark blazer with black lapels along with black jeans. He has a mint green tie and black leather shoes. He wears a leather bracelet and has gray shifty eyes. Personality Given that Dino speaks in a stereotypical New York City/Northeastern US dialect in the English version, he comes across as a pushy man and a shady character, feigning kindness to those he can coerce into doing his bidding. He does not enjoy doing his own legwork, preferring instead to binge on gossip he can use for his brand of journalism. Typically, Dino's exchanges with the party involve some form of mutual back-scratching from his own point of view, though this tends to incite cringing among the party. Story Noctis's party comes to Galdin Quay to take a ferry to Altissia, but find it is not running. Dino recognizes Noctis a the prince of Lucis, and claims he can help him get to Accordo if Noctis procures a rare gem. Dino explains that though he is a reporter, his true passion is jewelry, but many of the rare stones he desires are in dangerous places. He promises to not publicize Noctis's travels if he will help him. Noctis retrieves the stone Dino requested, who promises to arrange a ship for the next day. Noctis learns the Crown City has been attacked and turns back, and in the changed political climate Dino is unable to help Noctis get to Altissia. He calls Noctis's smartphone offering more jobs for him. After getting all the precious gemstones from Noctis's party, Dino quits his job in journalism to pursue crafting accessories full time. He reveals that he wishes to make jewelry that protects people, just like the fabled Ring of the Lucii of the royal family that was used to project a Wall around the Crown City. When adamantoise begins to stir, Noctis finds Dino at Longwythe Rest Area's Crow's Nest Diner, where he is wooing Coctura Arlund, the chef of the Mother of Pearl restaurant at Galdin Quay. Rumors spread Dino is crafting a ring for "a special woman", suggesting he is planning on proposing. and Dino at Galdin Quay]] After Noctis disappears Eos is gradually overtaken by daemons. The coming of the long night threw a wrench in Dino's plans of becoming a full time jeweler, and he migrated to Lestallum to help out his former boss, Vyv Dorden, to get the scoop on potential threats in Leide. Dino has befriended Talcott Hester and keeps in correspondence with him, letting him know they found King Regis's royal vessel off the coast of Galdin Quay. He is later found at Galdin Quay preparing the yacht for the Kingsglaive to head to Angelgard to uncover the mysteries of the island. Ten years after the Starscourge has overtaken Eos, Noctis returns to Galdin Quay. Dino's clothes lay scattered near to where he used to sit, pointing to him having turned into a daemon along with Coctura, whose clothing is also nearby. Gameplay The player can access Dino's sidequests from Chapter 2 onwards by returning to Galdin Quay and talking to him. Completing his quests yields accessories that boost Strength. The first quest for Dino, A Gentleman's Agreement, is part of the Chapter 1 main quest and yields a Garnet Bracelet. The Aspiring Artisan Dino asks Noctis to find an Amethyst Stone at the east of Longwythe Peak. Completing the quest yields 500 EXP and an Amethyst Bracelet. A Stone-Studded Stunner This quest is available after completing "The Aspiring Artisan". Dino tasks Noctis with finding three Heliodor Stones. The player should head south of Wiz Chocobo Post (from Chapter 3 onwards) to find the area with the red stones easily visible in the darker stones of the forest. Completing the quest yields 1,000 EXP and a Heliodor Bracelet. Reliable Royalty The quest becomes available after completing "A Stone-Studded Stunner". Dino asks Noctis to bring him a Sapphire Stone. The player must head to the banks of Cleigne's main river to find the Sapphire Stone on a small beach at the edge of the area. Completing the mission yields 1,500 EXP and a Sapphire Bracelet. No Pain, No Gem The quest becomes available after the player completes "Reliable Royalty". Dino asks Noctis for a Ruby Stone, which can be found inside the Myrlwood (accessed from Chapter 7), a forest west of the Vesperpool. After entering the forest, the player should stay near the stone wall to the left to soon spot red ore. Completing the quest yields 2,000 EXP and a Ruby Bracelet. A Treasure Beyond Measure The quest becomes available after completing "No Gain, No Gem". Dino asks for an Emerald Stone which is found deep at Costlemark Tower, an optional dungeon that only opens at night. The player needs to have a high level party to be able to take on the dungeon. Completing the quest yields 3,000 EXP and an Emerald Bracelet. Gallery Dino-Moogle-Chocobo-Carnival-FFXV.png|Dino at the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. Coctura and Dino at Longwythe Rest Area in FFXV.png|Dino with Coctura at the Longwythe Rest Area. Trivia *Dino appeared in the Moogle Chocobo Carnival at the Square Enix Cafe, but could not be interacted with. *The gesture of Dino trapping Coctura against the wall at Crow's Nest during the adamantoise quest is a Japanese media trope called kabedon. *According to the Episode Carbuncle comic #10, Dino hangs out by the pier at Galdin Quay to catch the latest news and gossip from those traveling from Altissia, although the true reason may be so he can stay near Coctura. References ru:Дино Гиранце Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV